1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relates to methods, systems, and programs for the management of processor utilization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network storage, also referred to as network storage systems or storage systems, is computer data storage connected to a computer network providing data access to heterogeneous clients. Typically network storage systems process a large amount of Input/Output (IO) requests, and high availability, speed, and reliability are desirable characteristics of network storage.
Some—or all—of the data stored in the network storage device is compressed before being transferred to permanent storage in order to better utilize resources. However, compressing data consumes processor cycles when the data is compressed at the time that the data arrives at the storage device.
If too many processing cycles are used to compress the data, the input/output processing performance may be affected, and the excess cycles used in compressing the data may affect the overall performance of the network storage device.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.